The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,306 discloses a marine propulsion auxiliary cooling system provided by an electric auxiliary water pump, pumping sea water to cool the engine and/or fuel line after turn off of the engine to prevent vaporization of the fuel, or in response to another given engine condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,239 discloses a marine propulsion device provided with a fuel filter that is connectable between a fuel tank and a fuel pump, wherein the fuel filter is disposed below an adapter plate of the marine propulsion device. The adapter plate is located between the fuel filter and the engine so that the fuel filter is not located under the cowl of the marine propulsion device where an engine is housed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,512 discloses a fuel container for a marine propulsion system provided with a pump and a hose connected to an outlet of the pump and disposed within the cavity of the fuel container. The hose is provided with an opening, formed through its wall, through which a fluid can flow under certain circumstances. The opening is disposed in an ullage within the container and allows gaseous elements to be purged from the container when flow is induced from the container back to a fuel reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,814 discloses a fuel system for a marine propulsion device that controls the pressure of liquid fuel within a fuel rail by altering the pump speed of a fuel pump. The fuel pressure in the rail is measured by a pressure transducer which provides an output signal to a microprocessor that allows the microprocessor to select an operating speed for the fuel pump that conforms to a desired fuel pressure in the rail. By decreasing or increasing the operating speed of the positive displacement fuel pump as a function of the measured pressure in the rail, the microprocessor can accurately regulate the fuel pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,380 discloses a marine engine fuel system that provides a low pressure lift pump to draw fuel from a fuel tank and cause the fuel to flow into a reservoir and a high pressure fuel pump which draws fuel from the reservoir and provides it to a fuel rail. An inlet conduit of the high pressure fuel pump is provided with a primary and a secondary opening. The secondary opening can be an orifice formed through a wall of the inlet conduit. The secondary opening is positioned, relative to the primary opening, at a location which assists in controlling the fuel level within the reservoir and the quantity of gaseous fuel contained within an ullage above the liquid pool of fuel.